The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device including plural circuit board units that can be removed from the electric device.
Switches and routers are widely used as network communication devices for data transfer in a network. In general, the network communication device, such as a switch or router, includes a circuit board unit having an interface function for data transfer in a network, as well as a circuit board unit having a control function for controlling the data transfer. These circuit board units are removable. Signals (for example, data signals and control signals) are transmitted and received between the circuit board units placed in the network communication device, through a circuit board for interconnect (or so-called backboard) (see, for example, JP-A No. 266528/2007).